fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dremora
Dremora are a subrace of Daedra and the most commonly encountered. Background Dremora work under the Daedric Princes. The one most commonly worshiped is Mehrunes Dagon. Dremora in Skyrim can be summoned or found at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon after an adventurers completes a certain quest. Culture Dremora have quite a complex social structure with each person placed in a certain caste. The castes are given titles in the unnamed dremora dialect. Dremora are mainly devoted to combat, primarily for defending Mehrunes Dagon's plane in Oblivion. Each dremora caste is similar and wear the exact same clothing and have the exact same weapons. A name is rarely given to a dremora unless they have a higher social status. These high ranking dremora are always very close to Mehrunes Dagon. It is also the rank that most often speaks with non-dremora. Dremora are described as having the strength of a human or elf. When an adventurer faces more than one dremora, they will more than likely be overwhelmed. Social Class Churls Churls are the lowest caste of dremora. This can only be supported by the higher ranking dremora who call attackers "churls". They are all wielding a mace. Fighters and mages of this rank have enchantments on their melee weapons though. The archers of this group have light bows and weaker arrows. Caitiff Caitiff in the dremora society are seen equipped with heavy armor. Most will be wielding a mace and shield. Like lower classes, the caitiff will use light bows and weaker arrows to fight with. Soldiers The dremora soldiers are members of the second lowest ranking caste and can commonly be seen in Mehrunes Dagon's plane in Oblivion. They are known as the apprentices of society. It should be noted that dremora soldiers that use magic can summon scamps. Kynval Dremora society with the Kynval rank implies that they have some sort of nobility or even leadership. This caste wears helmets equipped with a longsword which can be enchanted sometimes. Archers are equipped with a mace, normal bow and broad heeded ammunition. Officers Dremora officers are in high-ranking positions as well. They take on the role of military commanders and lower ranked members of regional government. They can use atronachs, scamps and use destruction magic. Kynreeve Kynreeve in dremora society are also high-ranking. They are commonly seen as colonels. Dremora in this rank are also seen as field commanders. They wear helmets and use maces and standard bows. Fighters and mages will carry longswords. Kynmarcher Kymarchers in dremora society is a rank in which the individual is stationed in a typical tower, outpost or local area. They are minor lords, high-ranking generals or duke in imperial nobility. Fighter and mages are seen carrying claymores. Barbed arrows and a heavy bow is common for the archers in this rank. Noble Nobles are the second highest ranking member in the dremora society. They are a chain of command. They have access to more powerful abilities too. They can summon xivilai and daedroths. Markynaz This rank translates into dremora lord is the highest ranking in the caste. A position held by them is usually a grand duke or count. They are members of the dremora council of lords. Most of them wear and use the most powerful abilities in this rank, like claymores and extremely powerful magic. Trivia * In the PC Version of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, it is possible to mod the game and make a playable Dremora. Category:Races